Deception
by TheUnderagedDreamer
Summary: An angel appears in my dreams...or is it reality? I don't really know from what I heard from my doctor, I wasn't fit to tell the difference between reality and fantasy. I don't even know if the angel is real or not but one thing I know for sure is that he's coming... UPDATES: EVERY MONDAY!
1. Chapter 1- Dreams?

**Hi, Everyone!**

**How are you? So, anyways, I'm starting a new story called Deception. I hope you have fun reading this as much as I had fun making it.**

**Lots of love to each and everyone of you!**

* * *

Soft music was playing in the background. It sounded heavenly on my ears.

_He sure knows my taste in the matter._

I found myself sitting on the edge of a balcony at the highest building know to man. I laughed. Usually, I'd be afraid but I wasn't instead my feet began moving back and forth as if teasing me to jump. I looked down and saw the world beneath my feet.

Monsters, fairies, superheroes, villains, legendary people, king, queens, and shadows were drifting back and forth like ocean waters dancing on the shores. I laughed. Suddenly I couldn't see the world beneath my feet. I couldn't even see my feet any more. It was covered by a gold silk.

I gasped. I hadn't even noticed my attire. I looked at my arms and body as I become aware of the fact that I'm in a dress that flowed down to my feet as endless as the river; I couldn't even see where it stops.

Suddenly, my world changed again. I was now on my feet but still looking over the balcony. The skies were purple decorated with many shimmering stars while comets cross over the vast sky beneath it were dark and dead woods with many ravenous creatures eating their own flesh or hunting down another one of its kind.

I couldn't believe the fact that this is only one world that something as beautiful as the skies could harbor such creatures beneath.

_I must be dreaming again_.

My hands were propped beneath my body as I let out a contented sigh and closed my eyes.

"Mademoiselle." I heard a deep voice say in heavy French accent.

I turned my head to look at this French man, or so I thought. It wasn't a man at all. He… or, dare I say, it was a cross between a wolf and a shark.

He smiled showing me all of his sharp white teeth.

"What would make you go out here in this fine morning?" He asked politely, all I could do was stare with my mouth agape.

He had a head and body of a wolf but his skin was that of a shark and he had a tail like a shark. He was wearing a velvet red tuxedo that was ripped at the sides like he just transformed. Wait, it's morning? It looks like night.

"Morning?" I asked, my voice a bit scratchy.

He gave me an incredulous look but the smile never left his face.

"Of course, to what hour should masquerade balls begin? Afternoon? Midnight? That is ridiculous, little dove," he laughed.

He may mean no harm with what he said but it hurt my feelings, so I kept a frown in my face while he kept laughing.

"Are you done?" One eyebrow raised while my arms crossed and my feet tapping the carpeted floor.

It was really strange for balconies to be carpeted. He was still laughing. He wasn't paying attention to me at all. I strutted past him; my body stiff as I held my head high. I doubt he noticed my leaving.

When I got inside the first thing I noticed was that the halls were huge. REALLY HUGE. The Corinthian pillars at the sides were bigger than the empire state building. I feel like an ant in a really big world.

The second thing was that everyone was wearing red velvet. I blushed suddenly becoming self conscious. Why was I wearing gold? I must've stumbled in a wrong dream. If that was even possible.

I looked up and my frown deepened even more, so did my confusion. Even the acrobats were wearing pure white. Why were they not looking at me? I walked past them as if I was just air.

Piano music filled the air –I don't know what it was called but it sounded heavenly. The chattering of each guest present however were loud and obnoxious. It keeps getting louder with each passing time that I had to cover my ears. I fell on my knees, my eyes shut, tears streamed down my face and I chanted over and over again '_make it end.'_

Despite the eerie noise that kept growing with every passing second, I heard a loud thump at one of the windows outside the castle then five crows began pounding the windows one by one then falling to the ground. I screamed but nothing came out even so classical music played from my mouth. I put both my hands to my mouth. Surprised.

Everyone stopped –the noise died down even the music playing. They just stood still, unmoving. I stood up my once golden dress became a hospital gown. I didn't care though. I approached the windows the birds bumped into; wanting to inspect the damage done.

I looked out the round shaped windows and saw nothing. The once vast violet sky had been nothing but darkness even the crows nor the woods cannot be seen anymore just emptiness. My eyes widened for it terrified me. A soft whimper escaped my lips.

"He's coming," someone said behind me.

I turned around to see nobody. Their clothes were left in the ground as if they've been powderized and the wind took them away. The red velvet arrays became dark crimson until it became blood that stained the hard wood floor except there was no body to be found.

One thing stayed in my mind though.

_He's coming._

* * *

**Make sure to leave your reviews!**

**Reviews=Motivation**

**Bye- Bye now!**


	2. Chapter 2- Meetings

_**Hey, Guys and Girls!**_

_**As promised an update every monday. Umm... there might be a lot of wrong grammars here and there and I would like to apologize for that. Which brings me to my next question... Can anyone be my BETA? I think I really need one. **_

_**Thanks to all who put me on their list of favorites and story alerts I really appreciated those people. **_

_**Sorry for the amatueur writing 'cause I'm still trying to get a hang of this.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight nor any of the characters.**_

_**That's all I can say so you can now read the story. Enjoy!**_

_** .Forever**_

* * *

_He's coming._

The very thought excited me. It echoed inside my very being.

_He's coming._

A smile appeared in my lips hoping that he'll be here sooner rather than later. I watched as the darkness started to slip on the cracks on the wall. It just devoured everything in its sight even the blood had been wiped away until it left only me.

I stood there unmoving. Nothing below my feet and nothing above me just pure darkness. My smile widened a little bit more.

This happened before. It kept happening for 3 weeks that I just forget to mind as if I've been immune to this colossal darkness. I began walking to nowhere in particular. Waiting, always waiting for him to show up.

And always asking the same question: What is this place? Limbo, perhaps? Hell? Maybe, even, heaven? The end of the universe? Maybe I'm just consciously sleep walking every night for 3 weeks?

Mmmhhh, maybe I am sleepwalking; that seemed like a rational thought. Then I felt myself blink and the darkness was still there. Nope, definitely not sleepwalking.

I let out a heavy sigh. I felt exhausted from all this walking so I stopped. I didn't have to look back; I already know what it looked like before. It was my first week that I started moving through hoping to find a glimpse of light but it just looked like I hadn't moved at all. It scared me before but now it just felt like what it is. Nothing.

"Where are you?" I whispered in the darkness.

"_Fall." _

The word ricocheted in this immense emptiness.

I screamed but not because I was surprised. I screamed because of excitement. He's here. I'll be seeing him again. My golden boy. I felt nervous like butterflies were dancing inside my tummy.

I spread my hands and did what he told me. I let myself fall 'cause I know he'll be there to catch me.

The feeling was euphoric. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, my heart beat faster than I anticipated. As I fell, it feels like falling from a building. The wind kept hitting my back, my hair was flying everywhere but, when I opened my eye, darkness was all there is.

I giggled. He was close. I can feel his presence coming down on me. Reaching out. I extended both of my hands to him. Inviting him to me. I heard the sound of wings flutter increasing its speed as I fell deeper and deeper.

I felt him intertwine his hand with mine. His wings entrapped my body with his like a protective cocoon. His hands went to my waist while both of mine went to his broad shoulders.

I was floating on air with him. His nose nuzzled comfortably beneath my neck making me giggle when he moves. I felt him smile against me. It felt like dancing as we twirled ever so slowly around before my feet made contact with the ground.

The wings were gone. It didn't even go behind his back. It just went 'poof' with one snap of his finger. I didn't question it.

"Hi," I said shyly as we gaze into each other's eyes.

"Isabella," he greeted back.

He came forward and brushed his fingers across my face. He wasn't smiling. My brows furrowed.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"What happened to your lips? Did someone laid hands on you?" he began inspecting my face.

A bruise was forming on my left cheek. I nodded.

"Who?" His eyes darkened.

"They said that I slapped myself because I went crazy again."

"What do you think? Was it really you?"

"No… It was Nurse Holly… I didn't want to take the meds because they make me dizzy… so she slapped me and forced it down my throat"

His hand went under his chin as if contemplating on the information I just provided to him. His eyes though were dark, not the golden ones I used to love, but pitch black irises that hold so much hate. No doubt he would sought revenge to the poor nurse; I never should have told him.

"I think I'll pay Nurse Holly a visit later," he said.

His voice so collected and yet I could see a storm brewing in his eyes. I have to put a stop to this. He shouldn't hurt Nurse Holly or worse.

"Don't… please… she was only doing her job," I whispered.

I hooked my hand on his arm. I could feel his biceps tense beneath my touch before he relaxed. He looked at me and let out a sigh. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, keeping his eyes closed. When he opened them back again the gold irises was back. I smiled at him.

His hand cupped my cheek as his thumb grazed lovingly along the wound. I felt a ticklish sensation on where his touch had been. My fingers intertwined with his on their own accord before crashing my lips against his soft ones.

I moaned. The sensation was more than I could take. His rough calloused hand brushed through my cheeks while his soft lips kept exploring mine. It was a perfect combination.

His tongue licked my lower lip begging for entrance. I gave it to him willingly; completely powerless against this beautiful man kissing me. I let him lead since I never had any experience on it. He didn't mind even a bit, in fact, I think he even likes the dominance he has on me.

We broke apart. I gasped trying to catch my breath on the other hand, he was perfectly collected. His eyes were burning with desire, obviously wanting to do more than kiss. I looked away from the intensity of his gaze. It was the first time I got to inspect the place we were in.

I was in a castle again but grander than before. Gold pillars stood by each side, the walls moved with intricate design of black, red, and gold as if being painted by invisible artisans.

I put a finger to my lips and began pinching it gently; a habit I've never grown out of since I was a girl. I noticed that my bottom lip had been fully healed but I couldn't focus at that small miracle. It didn't take away the feeling of loneliness in this house of extreme grandeur. Somehow, the luxury and extravagance of everything I can see wasn't enough. It didn't feel like anything at all. I felt nothingness in this place and that's the worst feeling in the world.

"A house but not a home," he said breaking me out of my reverie.

I looked at him with sad eyes and slowly nodded.

"Why did you brought me here?" I asked.

* * *

**See you next week!**

**Reviews= Motivation and love!**


	3. Chapter 3- Awakening

**Hey!**

**So, I'm sorry for the late update. I wasn't feeling well at all this week. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but people can dream.**

**Read on and Enjoy!**

** .Forever**

* * *

He avoided my gaze and put his hands on one of the pillars rubbing it. I saw a small smile form on his face but the sadness was evident in his eyes. It was a very long and awkward silence for the both of us. I don't think he would say the reason at all. From the 3 weeks that we spent together, I observed that he keeps to himself.

"So, what's your name?" I asked changing the subject.

He looked at me and said, "I told you already, Golden Boy, remember."

"Mmmmm….. How about a real name?...Like Edwin, Rudolf, Jayson, or… ooh! Ooh!... David. Maybe I should just start calling you Anthony or… Daniel" I babbled on.

He just stared at me silently. I didn't mind. I really like the fact that someone is letting me talk unlike there in the hospital. His gold eyes bore into mine full of adoration and mirth. Those long pale fingers swept through his messy bronze hair.

My fingers went to my lips again squeezing them with my fingers. I narrowed my eyes at him. Who does he look like? Well, it certainly isn't Daniel. He doesn't look like a Daniel. Maybe a Mark or Larry -wait, Larry! Like Larry the lobster that nurse Esme lets me watch. He could be a Larry, right?

"You look like a Larry," I blurted out

He roared with laughter obviously knowing which Larry I'm pertaining to. What? He really looks like a Larry. He saw my confused look and shook his head.

"I refuse to be called, Larry," he stated.

"Well then, give me a name."

He shook his head and turned around; walking away from me. The sound of his footsteps echoing on the corridors. My eyebrows scrunched and I pouted.

"Hey! Don't leave me here."

The sound that can only be heard were the fast paced echoes my feet are making in comparison to his soft and relaxed ones. I ran to keep up with him. I hate those stupid long legs. He just kept walking as if unaware of the fact that I was struggling to keep up. The smile on his stupid, gorgeous face just widened. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Stop!" I yelled a bit out of breath.

His strides came to a halt. Then he walked over to me. I was still out of breath, my knees supported my body as I bent forward. I feel like I ran a marathon.

A glass of water appeared before me. Larry was holding it.

"You look parched," he stated.

"Stop avoiding my question."

I took the glass of water from his hands and took big gulps. Some of the liquid spilled from the corners of my mouth. It didn't look ladylike all and I don't know if he's just being polite not to notice or if he already knows that I live in a mental institute. I noticed that the glass was never empty. It was like drinking from a pool except lighter and more handy. He must've kept magically refilling it. Seriously, what is he?

"Are you a magician or something?" I asked after I was done drinking.

"No, Isabella , I'm not a vampire."

"I didn't say vampire; I said magician," I panted. "You REALLY can't be a vampire if you're that deaf."

The empty halls filled with our laughter. He may not know it but I like being with him. He makes me feel alive and not some kind of freak from outer space. Most of all, he makes me feel normal and sane. Sanity is a losing battle I fight with the cruel world. Justification of it is frowned upon because once they have proven that you're insane, there's no going back. But being here with him, makes me feel like it doesn't matter. Nothing matters with him here. What was he doing to me?

He must've noticed that I stopped laughing because I didn't. He gave me a concerned look.

"What's the matter?"

"I just realized that I don't wanna leave."

His hands took hold of mine and gave it a kiss. He then kept it close to his heart as he stared straight into my eyes.

"Then you won't."

"What's your real name?"

He wasn't even a bit surprised that my mind changed from one subject to another.

"I told you already, it's Golden Boy," he said softly.

"That's not a name. That's a…" I forgot the word.

"What's that word you put at the front covers of books or those really huge words in the newspapers?" I asked.

"A title."

"Yeah, that's right, it's a title not a name."

We began walking again. It was interesting, to say the least. Mirrors were everywhere. From big round mirrors to small square ones. Each held a person inside doing what a person does. Some look normal, most look like they're on their breaking point but all of them had something in common. They were all in a white room.

"What is this place?" I asked turning around.

He stopped walking and looked at me. I was still preoccupied with looking at each one.

"I call this the transom room." He placed his arms around my stomach and pushed me near him. I tensed and started shaking out of his grasp. Panic overtook me and he must've noticed because he let go immediately.

"Please don't hurt me," I cried out.

"I couldn't, even if I tried," he replied honestly and kept his arms up.

Feeling panicky at his words, everything started to get dark again. Those same shadows fogged my vision and I saw him reaching out for me in the darkness. I wanted to but I can't focus. It was a sea of dark fog that clouded my vision until I can't see him anymore. Something was pulling me back and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

_Bella_

_Bella_

_Bella_

That sweet angelic voice taunted me. What did it want?

_Bella_

_Bella_

_Bella_

Then I felt it. I tried to run but it was of no use. The darkness was like a tornado around me. A spark of light flickered at the eye of the storm above me until the light sucked me.

My whole body relaxed and I let the light take me. I understood what it meant. It meant that I'm leaving. It meant that he would be going away. No matter how much I wanted to be in his presence. This light meant our time is up.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4- Esme

**Hi, Guys!**

**Sorry for the late updates. It just been a hectic since there's so many projects to be passed.**

**That's all, carry on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**"I'm hurt, Bella," she said in a playful voice. "I thought we're already friends."**

* * *

A loud scream ricocheted against the walls of my confinement. I felt rage, shock, and disbelief take its course. From the sounds of my scream, three men were alerted and ran straight to my bedroom. They held me down but I fought harder against their hold. Panic began building inside me turning into vomit.

I heard one of them mutter 'f*ck' as I began vomiting to the floor. They moved away from the bed, too pristine to be touched by something as disgusting as vomit when inside each and everyone of them is more disgusting than what I had just threw up.

Alec, Tyler, and Mike I knew those three men. Stories of how the three of them raped the women of Forks Mental Institute from 'crazies' like me but all those cries for help falls on deaf ears. No one listens to the real victims, they just pretend to be listening.

I was a quivering ball of mess after vomiting all that I've eaten. My own vomit was sipping in my clothes. The smell was revolting and I tried to get up but slipped all the same. I didn't notice that I was lying in it until my left cheek had been smeared by it.

The smell made me want to vomit again but I stopped myself by putting both my hands to my mouth. The shame and embarrassment I felt from being seen by those three were enough to make me cry. Tears streamed down my face. I just kept sobbing on the ground, surrounded by my own vomit.

I felt a hand grabbed my arm but I didn't like it. I didn't like anyone touching me especially when it's of the opposite sex. Mike pulled me up into the bed then he let his hand slide down my arm in a way that made me worry. What if I'm their next victim?

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I lashed out at him.

There was so much hatred and antipathy in my voice that I forgot one thing about them. _They like 'em feisty! _I wrapped my arms around my body in hopes that I could disappear from his gaze. No such luck, though. His gaze held lust as his throat bobbed and his body went rigid.

Fresh new tears began falling down from my eyes and my fingers were gripping my hair so hard that my scalp began to hurt.

_This is not happening, _I whispered to myself over and over again. My body was rocking back and forth. I don't like what the future holds for me. A pair of hands grabbed me again, this time they were soft and more feminine than before but still I reacted the same way. I just kept fighting her grip on me but she just hugged me.

"It's alright, Bella, it's me. Nurse Esme, remember? It's Nurse Esme," she said in a calm voice.

When I realized who it was I stopped fighting but fear was still evident in my eyes when my gaze fell upon her. She hugged me in a comforting way and I hugged her I a death grip. The smell of her rose perfume mixed with mine.

"It's alright, sweet girl, you're safe," she reminded me.

"Thank you, fellas, you're services are not needed anymore."

A tall, masculine figure emerged from the doorway. He was wearing a lab gown, the tips of his blonde hair shined in the sunlight, his eyes were the most softest shade of blue as it fell down on me. Ladies and gents, I present to you my doctor, Carlisle Cullen.

"Are you okay, Esme?" He asked, putting a comforting hand against her back.

I was shocked, to say the least. I was the one who just had a panic attack and she's comforting Esme!? Does he really not care for my well being at all?

Nurse Esme smiled and nodded at him with a gentle smile o her face. I think she may be developing a crush on Carlisle. When I seem to calm down, I blocked them out. My eyes went to the window as I stared at it. Not what it has past it but just the actual window.

I observed how the metal bars seem to rust with age. It wasn't even painted. When Nurse Esme noticed how I became unresponsive again she pulled at me.

"Let's get you cleaned up," she whispered in my ear. Gathering up my hair in her hands, she puts a rubber band to keep it in place then tightened it to the point where my scalp hurts.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. I saw Carlisle moved to the side and caressed her hips lovingly for just a second before removing it. Why did he become so affectionate to her all of a sudden? I didn't like the way he's touching her and so does she but she still gave him a smile.

When we got past him, she went straight to the shower dragging me along with her. Luckily the showers already had towels stacked at the counter and some hospital gowns for temporary use. I really hated those hospital gowns. I remember Nurse Esme voicing her discomfort about me wearing only it and the next day Doctor Carlisle brought seven bags full of clothes. It wasn't really from any branded stores just something you could buy in a thrift shop but it's better than walking around naked in the back.

She led me to one of the stalls and opened the shower. She began moving her hands along the hot and cold handle, testing for the right temperature. The way I liked it. I love Nurse Esme. She's like the mother I've never had or maybe a friend? I don't really know since I've never had either one of them. That gave me an idea.

"Nurse Esme, will you be my friend?" I asked as she peeled my clothes off.

"I'm hurt, Bella," she said in a playful voice. "I thought we're already friends."

"We are!?" I looked at her and I smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked turning my head around so she could wash my hair.

At this point, bubbles gathered on my hair and it dripped down my forehead and the back of my neck as she scrubbed my back, arms, and breast.

"I thought that was already obvious," she shrugged.

"I wasn't really sure since you've never told me"

"Well, now you know"

The shower felt relaxing against my skin. I moaned louder than I hoped. It's been days since I last bathed. The staff here never had the luxury of time to bathe each and everyone of the patients. I'm just lucky I have Nurse Esme and Doctor Carlisle on my side. I washed my hair and other parts of my body, Nurse Esme leaving me to do the job.

"Bella," she called out. "Are you done?"

I scanned my body for any soap left but there was none. Satisfied with being squeaky clean, I closed the shower and got out. Nurse Esme was holding a spread fluffy towel for me. She wrapped it around my body and dried me off.

"Bella, I have to tell you something," she said after drying my hair.

"What is it?" I asked her.

She smiled sadly at me as she said, "I'm f*cking Doctor Carlisle."

* * *

**Well, that not a surprise, right? But the following chapters would be.**

**Just hang on 'cause there will be blood on the next chapter!**

**And I'll try to write more pages, if you give me reviews ;)**

**Oh! and I think it's time to know what happened to Nurse Holly...**

**Review= Motivation**


	5. Chapter 5- Fights

**Sorry!**

**I haven't been consistent with you guys and I know that deserves an explanation. First of all, school keeps getting in the way. Since our Semestral Break is just a week away the teachers just kept bombarding us with essays and work. Second, It was the 18th Birthday of my dear cousin/sister/BFF and that means it's a must for me to just been a busy week for me. BUT to make it up to you, my lovely readers, I will be posting another chapter on thursday!**

**A BIG THANK YOU to all those who read this!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Now, on to the story...**

**"Hey, bitch!" **

* * *

Eating hospital food is one of the worst parts of the day. I don't think anyone has the right to call it food. It looks like it came out of someone's ass; it looked like crap sprinkled with salt and had been added water. The taste is revolting and I just want to vomit again but I kept it down. Since Nurse Esme is... being intimate with Doctor Carlisle somewhere, I don't think that anyone would clean up the mess I'll make if I did throw up again.

"Hi, I'm Angela," a girl who has her arms stretched out in front of me said.

Her hair was black and straight, streaks of white hair were visible. She was holding a tray of the same crap that I'm having. I glared at her then scooted so she can take a seat. Some of the soup spilled when I pushed it to my side. That was a good sign. The lesser food on my tray, the faster I can get out of this canteen-slash-lounge-slash-bathroom.

There wasn't really a table so I didn't know why I moved. Both of us were just sitting on the hard wood piss-stained floor overlooking a view of the outside but from our angle all we can see is the clouds moving. The sun was shining brightly, I frowned. How dare it shine like that when people here are suffering? The weather should be like those cartoons or movies where the settings were just like this hellhole. The skies should be weeping, lightning should be striking the rooftop right now, and the staff should be freaking out not like this. It wasn't fair.

"I assume you're Bella Swan, the screwball," she said carefully.

_The screwball?_ I gave her an incredulous look. What gave her the right to tell me that? We're all screwballs here. Before she can anticipate it, my fist already connected to her arm; she fell back and the remaining food on both our trays spilled over.

No staff came to our provision. I wasn't surprised, the only time that they do is when there's a large crowd gathered around us and one of us is already bleeding to death but I won't let it come to that.

"A SCREWBALL!? WHO ARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO ME!?" I yelled but my loud voice was nothing compared to the noise of other _screwballs_ around me.

She looked at me with those terrified black eyes. My fist balled up, ready to have a smackdown with her. I wouldn't even care if I get put in a damn isolation room.

"I-I-It… It was them!" she pointed to the two girls across from us. "Please… please don't hurt me. I… don't know what it means… they said it was good name for you."

My head snapped to their direction. Maybe a broken nose and a black eye would be a good look on them.

Marching up, I was about to make good on that image. My mind reeled on many possible ways to do that but mostly without getting caught. Or being sent to Miss Holly.

I had to plan this out first. Maybe slap her in the face or a quick punch in the gut. Yeah that's a good plan. That wouldn't get me in trouble at all.

"Hey, bitch!" I grabbed the first one by her hair and pulled back. She screamed at my sudden attack on her and tried to get away from me by grabbing her friend's arm but the girl was scared shitless.

"_You think you can just go around saying stuff about me_!?"

The one I have by the hair, who I discovered was named Jessica due to her friend's frantic cries of help, started fighting back by scratching my face. I threw her on the floor, the impact caused her to lose her balance, before I got on top of her.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! AAHHH!" she screamed as she started thrashing underneath me.

This alerted the crazies around me and they…well… they started going crazy. The noise was deafening, some of them started fighting back, too. So much for trying to stay quiet.

" WHO_- slam-_ DO_-slam-_ YOU_-slam- _THINK_-slam- _YOU_- slam-_ARE!?"

Jessica was pinned under me fighting back while I kept slamming her face on the floor. I can see blood mark the spot but I still continued doing it until a pair of strong arms grabbed me by the arm and forced both of my arms around me. A straight jacket was put and I was escorted out of the scene.

"IT'S NOT ME! IT'S BECAUSE OF HER!" I defended.

"You can say whatever you want, girlie. You're still going to meet Miss Holly," the bearded guy whispered on my ear.

His stubble scratched my cheeks. I turned my head around and beat him. He was fast enough that I didn't had the pleasure of biting his ear off.

"Woah," he said coolly.

I fought them. I knew where they were taking me. Fighting them was of no use but I still did.

They dragged me up the stairs to Miss Holly's office. When I didn't cooperate, making me fall more than once on the stairs and causing me to have a bloody nose, they decided to carry me upstairs.

I heard the doors open and they set me on my feet.

I saw her. Her back was turned from me; she was facing the window. She was wearing black skirt that hugged her legs and stopped above the knees. Her green spaghetti strap top was made of silk. Her posture was upright and tense. She had dirty blonde hair. I feared her. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up and if there wasn't a straight jacket around me, you would see the goosebumps forming on my upper arm.

She turned around to face me. I looked her in the eye but kept my mouth shut. I knew what was going to happen to me.

"Oh, it's you again."

* * *

**Jessica had it worse than how i described it. We haven't actually seen her face yet.**

**So, what do you think would be Bella's fate on Miss Holly's hands?**

**Find out on Thursday!**


	6. Chapter 6- Doors

**My lovely readers,**

**Yes, I updated early today. Since it will be Halloween tomorrow, I'll be busy. So, I updated early.**

**Thank you so much for those 2 reviews. They really made my day. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

_**"Meow," her cry echoed.**_

* * *

One of the worst things that happened to me happened in the hands of Miss Holly. I knew for a fact that being in this devil's office serves only pain and lies.

She walked over to me. Her heels tapped on the floor. I stood frozen under her gaze. Fighting only made it worse for me. She stopped in front of me and I averted my gaze and looked down on the hardwood floor, looking at her red heels.

I felt her fingers curl under my chin as she forced me to look at her. Soulless, icy blue orbs stared back at me. A smile still perched on her face. It felt like she was enjoying seeing me like this. Scared and powerless against her.

"What did you do now?" She asked calmly.

After a few seconds waiting for me to say something, her fingers tightened on my face to the point that she squished my cheeks painfully.

"I asked you a question, didn't I? A question deserves an answer."

Eventhough I know that her patience is wearing thin, I didn't answer.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked.

Her mood changed and her hold on me dropped as she petted my hair.

"What shall we do to you?" She said, playfully tapping on my nose with every word.

"Oh, I know!" She turned to the two men on my side. "Boys, take her to the white padded room."

I panicked.

I HATE that room.

Because of my anxiety, I started fighting against their stronghold whilst begging Miss Holly to change her mind.

"_PLEASE, MISS HOLLY, DON'T! I'LL DIE THERE! SOMEONE IS IN THERE TRYING TO KILL ME!" _

Miss Holly put her hand up, giving her boys the signal to stop. Her hand ran through my hair. The tips of her nails weren't comforting.

"Child, it will only be for the night. I'm sure the boogeyman won't kill you till then. Besides, he likes to play with his food," she explained in a comforting tone.

It encouraged my fear even more. The thought of spending the night inside solitary confinement had been my worst nightmare.

"Take her away, boys," she ordered.

***DECEPTION***

They threw me inside. The straitjacket tightened against my skin upon impact on the fluffy room.

"Goodnight, Princess," one of them called out after shutting the door.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" I desperately pleaded.

Scrutinizing the view around me with wide set eyes, I went to the nearest corner and sat there.

_No! It won't get me again._

Rocking back and forth, I closed my eyes and started humming to myself. The hum became a song.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star…." I sang.

Although I tried to hide from it, the feeling was still there, the fear you feel knowing that someone is beside you, listening to you, staring at you and without having knowledge that it actually exist.

A conjuring of your imagination, bating you to open your eyes.

_Open your eyes._

_Open your eyes._

I sang louder, hoping to fight the whisper inside my head. I had to keep stopping each time I swallowed my own spit. Each time I stopped, I closed my eyes even tighter.

_Open your eyes._

_Open your eyes._

"Meow"

_Open your eyes._

"Meow"

_Wait, what?_

I couldn't take it anymore. The temptation was so overwhelming.

I opened my eyes and there on my feet, staring at me, was a white cat with blue eyes.

It didn't look scary nor intimidating at all. It looked cute.

The kitty rubbed her head on my right leg and began purring.

"Meow," her cry echoed.

I wasn't in the white room anymore rather I was inside a motel?

The straitjacket was also gone from my body. It turned into a blue close-fitting décolleté dress that stopped above the knees.

I was in a hallway. I'm not sure how I got here, though. Maybe I'm Psychic.

I glanced to my left then to my right. The hallway stretched forth to infinity.

"Meow," the cat purred going around my ankles.

"You just want to be picked up, do you?" I cooed.

Picking her up in my arms, I noticed that she was really soft and fluffy. This could only mean one thing. This cat is huggable.

I walked straight through the empty corridors. It doesn't seem to change. Every door looked the same. Except they weren't.

As I kept walking, I noticed that the room number seem to change. The funny part about it was that it wasn't in a chronological order. And should a room number have decimals?

The first number was 003 then the next one was 18.6. I didn't understand any of it.

Kitty dove from my hand and started running.

"Kitty, where are you going?" I ran after her.

The room felt like it was stretching as I ran. The hairs on my arm stood up. Kitty wasn't running for fun, she was running for her life.

I ran faster.

_What's going on?_

Behind me, the lights started going out one by one. A shadow of a man appeared before the light would completely blacken.

My eyes went wide.

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! HELP_"

No one came to my rescue.

Much to my dismay the hallway ended in a very inconvenient time. My chest hit the door with a loud thud.

It was only then that I noticed Kitty was nowhere to be seen.

I couldn't find Kitty.

Fuck Kitty.

It was my life or hers. I don't even know if she is a girl or a boy.

In my panicky state of mind I grabbed the door handle and was about to force it open when a hand covered mine.

Someone was behind me. My body went rigid.

Is this the end of me?

He whispered one word in my ear, "Don't"

* * *

***GASP* Who do you think is behind her?**

**A killer perhaps...**

**What's trying to kill, Bella?**

**Any good name for a cat?**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN, GUYS!**

**Tonight you'll hear a voice say "_Open your eyes"_**

**_Open your eyes._**

**_Open your eyes..._**

**_... turn on your laptop and read some more fics!_**

**_Reviews = Candy for the children!_**


	7. Chapter 7- Larry?

**Hey, guys!**

**Umm... I really have nothing else to tell you, I just wanna say hi to my beautiful readers. Please don't get mad at me for updating so slowly, I'm still trying to balance school, friends, family, and this. Oh, and thanks for all your support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_**"Well, give me a name, then."**_

* * *

Strong arms grabbed me by the waist and took me into the darkness. The scent of cigarettes with a hint of mint invaded my nostrils.

My feet were flailing and my hands were trying to scratch his eyes out as he kept on dragging me away. His hold on me is strong and unnerving as if he planned to throw me in the fiery pits of hell.

"STOP! Please, I'm sorry. Don't do this, please!" I pleaded, desperately trying to get away from my unknown captor.

"Who do you think you are? This place is off limits," he said in a very calm manner but the words were lethal; a warning that I surely didn't paid attention to.

The place was a personal boundary to him; one that I clearly must've crossed without any knowledge of doing it.

I kept on pleading for him to stop what he planned. _I didn't even know how I got here. _My cries got louder and louder with every swift movement he made. Finally, my cries must've gotten through because he stopped.

"Bella!?... How did you get here!?" he spoke; disbelief laced in every word.

I shook my head. I still don't have any idea of how he's here. This was different than all of my past encounters. I was asleep. There was no way that I could be here with him without any warnings.

It felt so sudden.

His hands came up to my face. A few tears must've fallen because he wiped it away.

I felt relieved to see that it was only my Golden Boy. He pulled me into a hug. Those dark raven wings wrapped around us.

"God, Bella, I could have killed you. I would never forgive myself if I did… Promise me You would never go back there again."

I kept my head on his chest, happy to be in his arms.

I was still in shock. It was not because of the fact that my life felt like an endless whirlwind since I went to that asylum but because of the fact that I forgot Kitty. She may or may not be dead. I hope she is still okay.

His wings disappeared. My mind flashed back to the times I would meet him. It's either we're in a big hallway with many doors, or in a grand garden filled with pink rose that glowed in the moonlight like sapphires.

This was different than before. We were in a room. A fireplace was the only source of light, an array of sunflowers and tulips decorated the post of the four corners of the bed I was sitting on. I turned my head from side to side taking in the calm ambiance of the room.

"What is this place, Larry?" I asked turning my head to Golden Boy. "Why did you bring me here?"

I sat on the edge. When my hands came in contact with the black velvet sheets, I had to bite my lip to keep me from moaning. The feeling was strange because this luxury didn't feel new at all. It feels like new senses were awakened, my body longed for lavishness. It missed it very much so. Most importantly, I missed him.

"You're not gonna give up that name, aren't you?" He tried to hide the smirk.

"Well, give me a name, then."

The feeling of comfort and protection in his presence was enough for me. He was beside me wearing only a simple black jeans and a dark plain t-shirt.

I've met him before. I'm positive that I _met_ him before I met him.I'm just not sure when or where. The feelings I have for him is so strong. The love I feel for this lonely man is incomprehensible.

His gaze feel on the floor, contemplating if he would tell me his name or not. The bottom of his lip was between teeth. I wanted, so badly, to be the one biting them.

He shifted in a different position and put both his feet up. I did the same. That crooked grin was turned on me.

"Are you going to tell me your name now?" I asked. _Please say you would._

"Edward."

My muscles can't help forming an involuntary smile. I squealed and hugged him. He was surprised at first but did the same.

_He finally said his name!_

* * *

**So, it was Edward all along. **

**Next up: Edward's POV**

**See you on Monday!**

**Reviews= TLC**


End file.
